The Breakup
by FictionLover54
Summary: Lori comforts Lincoln when he and Ronnie Ann broken up. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Lori was watching tv downstairs while texting Bobby until she was interrupted by Lincoln, "Hey Lori?" Lincoln sat next to her on the couch, Lori looked at him and groaned "What do you want twerp?" she asked him. Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck "I have a question…about...girls" Lincoln told Lori, Lori was surprised when she heard Lincoln she texted Bobby a BRB and put her phone on the coffee table "What do you want to know?" Lori asked.

Lincoln looked at Lori and frowned "Well…do…do you think I'm boring?", Lori looked at him in confusion "What? Of course you're not boring Lincoln, why would you think that?" Lori asked. Lincoln started to tear up a little "Then what's one thing about me that isn't boring", Lori started to look concern "Lincoln, is there something wrong?" Lori asked. "Just name one!" Lincoln yelled catching Lori off guard, "Look Lincoln, I don't know what your problem is, but you do not yell at me like that!" Lori told Lincoln.

Lincoln looked down and back at Lori and started crying "I'm sorry Lori, I didn't mean to" Lincoln got up and ran upstairs to his room. Lori got up and ran after him, Lori got to his door and lightly knocked "Lincoln, are you okay?" Lori asked but got no answer. Lori kept knocking but got no response, Lori gave up and started walking away until Lincoln opened the door, "Lori" Lincoln said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you" Lincoln told Lori while wiping his red puffy eyes.

Lori kneeled down and hugged Lincoln "It's okay Lincoln, I just want to know what's bothering you" Lori told him, Lincoln hugged Lori back and cried on her shoulder.

Lori sat on Lincoln's bed with Lincoln laying his head on her lap, "So why are you acting up Lincoln?" Lori asked. "Ronnie Ann broke up with me." Lincoln told her, Lori was in total shock "What? Why?", Lincoln took a while to answer "She said that she wanted someone who can keep up with her and doesn't want some boring guy who couldn't even take a punch" Lincoln told Lori.

Lori was furious but kept her anger hidden so she doesn't upset Lincoln some more "I'm really sorry to hear that Lincoln, but maybe this is a good thing" Lori told Lincoln. Lincoln got up from her lap and looked at her with anger and confusion "What are you saying? Are you saying that you're glad that me and Ronnie are broken up so I don't mess up your relationship with her brother Bobby, huh!?". Lori was shocked to see Lincoln like this but understood why "Lincoln you know I don't mean it like that, and I know that you know that I want you to be happy with whoever you're with." Lori told him. Lincoln calmed down and felt horrible about yelling at Lori again "I'm sorry Lori, I'm just, I didn't mean any of that. I know that you wouldn't say something like that to me." Lincoln apologized to Lori again.

Lori went in to hug Lincoln "It's okay Lincoln, I understand". Lincoln broke down into tears and cried into Lori's chest "I'm sorry" Lincoln muffled to Lori.

Lori comforted Lincoln for about an hour until Lincoln pulled himself together, "I think I'm fine now Lori, thank you" Lincoln smiled and told Lori. Lori patted his head and gave him a smile "Any time Lincoln, I'm just happy that you're happy" Lori told him.

Lori walked out of Lincoln's room and went downstairs to continue watching her shows, Lori sat down on the couch and picked up her phone to see some messages from Bobby that she missed. Lori read the messages and was in complete disgust while reading his messages.

'Hey babe what's going on?'  
'Babe I miss you'  
'Babe I have to talk with you ASAP'  
'Babe Ronnie is annoyed and won't talk to me and I believe Lincoln did something'  
'Babe are you there?'  
'Babe you need to talk with your brother about what happened, I think he did something to Ronnie'  
'Babe tell your brother to apologize to Ronnie or we're through'  
'Babe are you listening to me'  
'Tell Lincoln to apologize now!'

Lori was so mad that she was blind with rage and texted Bobby back, 'Fuck you asshole, Lincoln is upset about your sister breaking up with him and you want him to apologize to her and threatening to break up with me if he doesn't, FUCK OFF Bobby Santiago, WE ARE THROUGH YOU DICK!' Lori sent it and laid the phone down next her.

"Fucking asshole" Lori quietly told herself "threating to break up with me, I'm done with that asshole" Lori heard her phone go off and looks down at the message 'fine'. Lori went to her contacts and deleted Bobby from her list "Bye Bye asshole" Lori talked to herself.

Lori turned off her phone and laid back on the couch "You know what, I feel happy that I finally dumped that dirt bag" Lori smiled and enjoyed the rest of her show.

 **I hope you enjoy this little story - FictionLover54**


	2. Chapter dos

**WARNING: DO NOT ABUSE YOUR PARTNER, THAT'S JUST WRONG, TREAT HIM/HER WITH THE RESPECT THAT YOU WOULD WANT FROM THEM.**

Lori was laying on the couch finishing up watching her shows until she heard her phone going off. Lori looked at the phone to see Bobby's number appearing on the screen, Lori didn't feel like answering it after the events that just happened and just ignored it.

"Not now Bobby, I had enough of you for a while" Lori said while talking to herself.

Lori put the phone on the ground next to her and went back to watching her shows.

"Great, now I missed the court scene" Lori angrily said.

Just then Lori's phone went off again, Lori was annoyed already so she furiously picked up the phone to see that Lincoln texted her. Lori was confused to why Lincoln texted her and sat up on the couch. Lori opened the messages and read the text.

"Oh my god!" Lori yelled in shock after seeing the message from Lincoln.

'Lori, I really appreciate your help but I still feel horrible, so I decided to leave home for a while so you might not see me for a couple days. I love you, and the others'

Lori put her phone in her pocket and ran upstairs to Lincolns room to see that no one was there.

"Oh no!" Lori said in fear

Lori looked out Lincoln's window to see Lincoln who was running with a backpack on his back.

"LINCOLN!" Lori yelled out but he didn't turn or stop, he just kept running.

Lori ran out of his room and straight to the van to drive and find Lincoln, Lori turned the key to start the car but it sounded flooded.

"C'mon you piece of shit WORK!" Lori yelled at the car.

Just then the car started up and Lori backed up and floored it to the direction of where she saw Lincoln.

Lori was driving around the neighborhood and didn't see anything regarding Lincoln and thought that she lost him until she saw him walking into the park.

"Lincoln!" Lori yelled in the car.

Lori parked the car and ran in the park to try and catch him, Lori saw him enter the back pathway and ran after him before he disappeared. Lori was running towards him until she felt someone grabbing on her arm with force.

"OW, let go of me asshole!" Lori yelled at the stranger while trying to pry her arm out of his strength.

"Not until you say you're sorry" Bobby told her while strengthening his grip on her arm.

Lori was shock to see Bobby, but was also scared that she might lose her little brother if he didn't let go of her arm.

"Not now Bobby, now let go of me" Lori yelled at him

Bobby got mad that Lori yelled at him and squeezed her arm until he could see the bruises grow. Lori was screaming in pain while trying to pull her arm away, but the more she pulled the tighter it gets.

"Please let go" Lori told Bobby while tearing up from the pain.

"Not until you apologize Bitch!" Bobby yelled at her

Lori fell on her knees in tears crying in pain while Bobby was now using both of his hand squeezing her arm until he could hear a bone pop. Lori gives up trying to fight back and follows what Bobby told her.

"I'm sorry!" Lori yelled in pain

"I don't think you mean it" Bobby told her while squeezing her arm harder

"I'M SORRY!" Lori yelled louder

Bobby stood Lori up on her legs and leaned in near her.

"Don't you ever fucking do this shit again" Bobby whispered in her ear "understand"

Lori slowly nodded her head in fear

"Good, now I'm going to let you go and you'll never tell anyone about this, got it" Bobby told Lori and let go of her arm and pushed her away from him.

Lori fell in the dirt and got back up in fear and ran toward where Lincoln was going, Lori looked and saw Lincoln sitting on a bench looking down at his feet.

"Lincoln!" Lori yelled

Lincoln looked up to see his big sister Lori running towards him.

"Lori?!" Lincoln questioned "How did you find me?"

Lori ran up to him and hugged him as hard as she could. Lori then slapped him in the face.

"How dare you run away like that! You scared the hell out if me" Lori told him and continued to hug him tightly.

Lincoln felt bad about worrying Lori until he saw the big black and blue bruises on her arm.

"Lori what happened?" Lincoln asked in shock

Lori let go of him and tried to hide her arm from Lincolns view.

"Oh, uh, I…I fell down the stairs" Lori told Lincoln while giving him a fake smile

Lincoln looked at her and back down at his feet.

"It was Bobby, wasn't it?" Lincoln asked her.

Lori was frightened to answer so she grabbed Lincolns hand and dragged him to the van. Lincoln didn't fight back because he didn't want to upset Lori some more.

After a long quiet drive Lincoln and Lori made it home, the second Lori parked the car Lincoln grabbed Lori's hand.

"Lori, I didn't mean for this to happen, I'll apologize to Ronnie when we get in the house" Lincoln told Lori

By now Lori figured out that Lincoln didn't believe her stair story and looked at Lincoln with a concerned face.

"Lincoln, you don't have to do that, everything is okay" Lori told Lincoln

"No, I want to apologize to Ronnie Ann, I think it'll help" Lincoln tried to convince Lori that he was serious

Lori thought about it and agreed

"Okay Lincoln, if you really want to apologize to her then go ahead. But remember that you can do better than her, okay" Lori gave Lincoln some advice before leaving the car.

Lincoln and Lori walked out of the car and entered the house to see that no one was home. Lori looks down at her arm and decided to go to her room to change.

"I'm going up stairs to change and then after I'm done we're going to talk about the stunt you just pulled" Lori told him and started to walk upstairs before being stopped by Lincoln.

"Hey Lori, Ronnie Ann blocked me so I need Bobby's number, if that's okay" Lincoln asked Lori

Lori was afraid to give Lincoln Bobby's number, fearing that Bobby would do or say something to Lincoln that would upset him, but gave Lincoln the number anyways so she won't cause suspicion.

"Sure" Lori took a paper and pen and wrote down Bobby's number "Here you go Linc" Lori handed Lincoln the paper

"Thanks Lori" Lincoln gave Lori a little smile

Lori gave Lincoln a smile back and continued upstairs. Lincoln took out his phone and put Bobby's number in messages and texted him.

'Hello, is this Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr.?'

'Yes, who is this?'

'Just some guy who's going to break your fucking legs'

'Okay, who the hell is this? Michelle, Paul, Duncan?'

'I told you, I'm the guy who's going to break your legs'

Bobby took a while to respond, Lincoln smiled of the thought that he was scaring Bobby. Lincoln's phone went off to see that Bobby was calling him, Lincoln chuckled and hung up on him.

'You shouldn't do that'

'Fuck You who is this!'

'I don't appreciate your tone towards me Mr. Santiago'

'I don't know who you are, but when I find you, you'll be a dead man'

'Goodbye Mr. Santiago'

Lincoln laughed and deleted the conversation from his phone. Lincoln laid down on the couch and thought of a way to get back at Bobby for hurting his sister.

"Maybe if I ask real nicely Chunk might do it" Lincoln thought to himself but stopped when he heard crying coming from upstairs.

"Lori?"

 **This story was going to just be a One-Off, but you guys really wanted another chapter, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter - FictionLover54**

 **p.s. I don't hate Bobby or Ronnie Ann.**


	3. OMG, not click bait! Must Watch!

Bobby was laying on his bed when he suddenly got a text message from his phone.

"Who the hell is texting me?" Bobby asked himself

Bobby read the message and chuckled, he then responded to the message.

"Yes, who is this" Bobby was talking out loud while he was texting.

Bobby put the phone on the side of him and stretched his arms out, he then heard his phone vibrate.

"I swear to god, if this is Duncan I'm going to literally…"

Bobby stopped talking after reading the message he received.

"What the heck is this!?" Bobby said while putting his head on his forehead, "Breaking my legs, who the hell is this!?"

Bobby was angry and a bit scared, he then texted back the sender. Bobby waited a bit and got a response quickly, Bobby read the message and was instantly pissed after reading it.

Bobby called the number "This better be Michelle pulling one of her stupid pranks", Bobby heard 2 rings and got hung up on. He then received another text.

Bobby read the text "Fuck you, who is this!" Bobby yelled in anger while texting the same thing to the sender. Bobby then got another response and got so mad that he threw his can of flat soda across his room.

"Who the…"

Bobby then heard knocking on his door and turned his head to face it.

"Bobby?" Ronnie opened the door to see if her big brother was okay after she heard a loud bang.

"Hey Ronnie, sorry about the noise" Bobby calmed down and apologized to his little sister.

Ronnie walked in to his room and shut the door behind her, she then sat on his bed. Bobby looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay Ronnie, did Lincoln do something to you?" Bobby asked her.

Ronnie sighed and looked at her big brother with a feeling of guilt over her.

"Bobby, it didn't work out with me and Lincoln" Ronnie flat out told Bobby.

Bobby was confused of what she told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her

Ronnie sighed, "I broke up with Lincoln because…" Ronnie tried to tell Bobby but couldn't, so she went into her punk persona and lied instead.

"I broke up with Lincoln because his sisters didn't like me" Ronnie lied to Bobby.

Bobby put his hand on Ronnie's shoulder but Ronnie smacked his hand off her.

"Ronnie, I know you're lying to me, tell me the truth" Bobby told her.

Ronnie frowned and the room fell silent, Ronnie then got up from his bed and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey, wait a minute" Bobby told Ronnie, but Ronnie didn't listen and continued to keep walking.

Bobby got mad that his sister ignored him and got up to stop her.

"Ronnie!" he yelled at her trying to get her attention, Ronnie still ignored him.

Bobby grabbed onto Ronnie's arm and pulled her close to him.

"Don't ignore me like that!" Bobby told her.

Ronnie was shocked and in pain from Bobby grabbing her arm like that.

"Bobby, you're hurting me!" Ronnie yelled in pain while trying to pull her arm away.

Bobby looked at Ronnie with fire in his eyes until he looked down and saw his hand squeezing his little sisters arm. Bobby was in shock and let go of her as fast as he could, "Ronnie! I'm sorry!" Bobby tried to apologize.

Ronnie ran to the door and turned to face Bobby with tears in her eyes.

"I broke up with Lincoln because of you!" Ronnie screamed, "I'm afraid Lincoln might hurt me, just like you hurt Lori!" Ronnie slammed the door and cried all the way to her room.

Bobby was standing in the middle of his room in shock, he then looked over at his bed where his phone was and read the message again. Bobby was furious and texted him back, he then threw his phone in his desk drawer.

"I had enough of this guy" Bobbie told himself

Bobbie laid on his bed and put his arm around his forehead, he laid there for a while think about what his sister just said.

"I'm a horrible person" Bobby told himself

Bobby then reached into the desk drawer, pulled out his phone, and texted Lori. Bobby then put the phone back into the drawer and pulled out a revolver, and put the barrel to the side of his head.

 **-FictionLover54-**


End file.
